Gone
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: If you haven't finished the Inuyasha series then you will find a spoiler in here.Fair warning. -I can not give back what was stolen...- My twist on what happened at a certain part. please read.


If you have not finished the Inuyasha series then I advise you that depending on where you are there is a spoiler in here. This is my warning so be advised.

I really should be working on my other story but this idea came into my mind yesterday and I just had to explore it and share it.

I dont own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. hope you like.

* * *

The starry night was bathed in sorrow, misery and pain.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara sat back giving enough room for privacy while Kagome and Koga sat back further up the grassy hill as they all were dealing with there own feelings and watching the scene unfold from afar.

Kagome could feel the tears unshed in her eyes knowing that Kikyou was dying. That Inuyasha was holding an important person to him and having to watch her fad away into a memory. Was that what they were meant to be to each other? A memory?

Kagome felt something inside her move. It wasn't a physical feeling she thought. Something so deep, so far inside it had to be invisible to the eyes. And then she some how knew it was time. Her moist eyes moved toward the dying women and Inuyasha and from where she was and how he sat with his back toward everyone, they must be very close together she observed. Last words being said or a look that words could not describe what they felt was being translated.

Then Kikyou's head fell back and her body glowed white demonstrating her death. Her soul once pure again. If it ever wasn't completely before. Then her clay body disappeared into a bright white ball.

Kagome watched on in painful silence for the Miko, the first women Inuyasha loved and her first form. Inuyasha stood up being surrounded in light that looked peaceful and soon Miruko, Sango and Shippo stood as well.

As the light went to move towards the group Kagome went to stand like the others when a foreign pressure weighed her down. She felt her mind slowly grew foggy and her heart beat slowed as well. Breathing became too hard. What was happening she wondered yet unable to fear like she knew she should.

She faintly heard someone saying something about a soul and goodbye.

As the almost blinding white light came closer her sight grew weaker. And then it was warm and bright and peaceful. Time seemed to stop as she was bathed in pureness. No fear existed where she was. No anger and sorrow but love. Nothing but that peace and love.

She faintly wondered if she was dead as well yet how? Then she felt a presents of some sort and the inner movement again.

_I can not give back what was stolen since a part of us has died. For I am part of you as you are part of me. _

_Be free. _

The last word rung out in her mind, not understanding what the voice meant. She didn't know how long she was covered in warmth and peace but when she finally could see again she was laying on her back looking up at the dark starry sky. She blinked and blinked more feeling her eyes dry from however long they were open and then the need to bring air into her lungs became known. Cool air flow into her aching lungs followed by a cough.

"Kagome!" a deep voice said from her side in relief.

Looking toward the voice her eyes landed on Koga and was confused on why he had a worried look on his face.

"Kagome I was so worried. How are you?" a women voice said next. It was Sango who had tears down her face. Next to her were Miroku and Shippo. Kirara too.

Once she felt enough air in her lungs she spoke. "What happened?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Not exactly sure Lady Kagome. You were… out of it for last then a minute I believe."

"Che, out of it?! You looked died Kagome." Koga said not caring how bluntly he spoke.

Kagome took in a harsh breath as she eyes widen at the news. Died? She sat up where she lay and as a dizzy spell came over her, she put a hand to her head.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked worried with a voice you could tell she was crying a minute ago.

"I'm okay." Kagome said and let go her of head once she wasn't dizzy anymore. Not wanting to be on the grassy ground any longer she stood up against her friends advised not too.

Once she knew she was okay standing she realized she hadn't seen or heard a certain someone. Where was Inuyasha? Looking around she found him standing where he was earlier yet instead of seeing his back she saw his front. He stood frozen with a pained look in his eyes staring towards her feet.

"Inuyasha?" he didn't react to his name. As if he couldn't hear her. "Inuyasha!" she said with more force and started towards him.

His golden eyes blinked and he seemed to come alive with a big breath. Was he holding it? Their eyes meet and what she saw in them brought her such pain. They were filled with anguish and torture. There was disbelief there too and as she came closer to him that slowly faded into relief. Yet the hunted look was till there.

_You looked dead. _The words washed to the front of her mind and she realized why he looked the way he did. If she looked dead…and after watching Kikyou die…what pain she just made him go through. As tears filled her eyes she closed the remaining space and held him with everything she had. Such sorrow and guilt crashed into her. Apologies rushed out of her mouth before she even knew that she was saying them. She was sorry for scaring him and everyone else with what just happened even though she doesn't really understand it her self. She was sorry that Kikyou was dead and that he was in pain because of it and she was even sorry that she even looked like her because it would make it that much hard to heal when you're looking like the person who died.

Tears poured down her face and the words wouldn't leave her mouth soon after they started since she was to busy choking on sobs. She didn't know why she was in so much grief, why this affected her so deep and then she felt it or rather what she didn't feel. An emptiness that she has felt on a handful of occasion.

It wasn't just a metaphorical emptiness. What she felt was proof that she was missing something that's been gone for a long time now. Something she didn't like to think about. Part of her soul, the part Kikyou carried with her. It was gone and now she will never get it back. That must have been what the voice was telling her, that Kikyou was telling her. Part of Kagome was dead too. She was grieving for herself too, a small part but none the less a part.

* * *

Please leave a review to let me know what you think. the concept of Kagome losing something important during Kikyou's death has been in my mind for a long time. I dont think she would of gotten her missing soul back.


End file.
